


Valentines Day (As a Lonely Ghost)

by Arty_Girl



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Fortnite: Save the World (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Willow is a very lonely ghost. Dennis invites her for a walk, and confesses his emotions to her.
Relationships: Willow/Dennis (Fortnite: Save the World)
Kudos: 1





	Valentines Day (As a Lonely Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Valentines Day, but I was doing stuff yesterday.
> 
> I literally have no idea why I wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy, I think?

Willow stood outside, February wind digging into the cold, dead, skin of her face. Couples were scampering around. A voice from behind her made her jump. “Willow! Just who I wanted to see!” She whirled around. Behind her was Dennis, dressed in a nice suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Willow raised an eyebrow at him. “Me? You wanted to see me?” Dennis nodded, wringing the flowers in his hands. “Of course! Walk with me?” He started walking, and she fell into step beside him. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking confused. “Why do you want to walk with me?” Dennis let out a stressed laugh. “Why not? Come on, let’s head to my house.” They passed Arty, the Commander, walking with her girlfriend, Marcy. Arty saw them, and she smiled and waved to them. “Dennis. Willow.” She winked, and Willow raised an eyebrow. Dennis was bright red, and he was chuckling nervously. Willow looked at him, suspicious, as Arty and Marcy left. “Dennis, do you have a date for tonight?” Dennis began moving hesitantly, and Willow matched his pace. “Do you, Dennis?” He let out another nervous chuckle, eyes focused on the path in front of him. “Y-yes… W-well no… I mean, s-sort of?” 

* * *

They approached his house, and Willow stared at him questioningly. “If you have a date, why are you wasting time talking to me?” Dennis shook his head and smiled, hiding his previous awkwardness. He rushed to the door, and ushered Willow inside. She shrugged and went inside. He indicated a chair, and she sat down. He set the flowers in front of her and moved to the fridge. Willow crossed her arms, trying and failing to not look at the flowers. “Dennis.” Dennis looked up from rummaging in the fridge. “Hmm? Want anything to drink, Willow?” Willow groaned dramatically. “What I want is to know what’s going on. Where’s the valentine’s date you supposedly have?” His face lit up, and he moved to stand in front of Willow. He leaned on the counter, picked up the flowers, and stood back up straight. “Well… she’s sitting at my kitchen counter asking me where my date is.” He held the flowers out to her with a flourish. “Willow, will you be my Valentine?” Willow was speechless. She awkwardly took the flowers, staring at them in confusion. Dennis cast his eyes aside, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. After a few moments of awkward silence, Willow finally processed what Dennis had said and lit up. “Of course, Dennis!” She flung her arms around him, and Dennis pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I was hoping you would.”


End file.
